Everything
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Bagi Yuri, Victor adalah pelatihnya, orang yang dia cintai, segalanya baginya./Nikmati kekacauan dan romansa dalam hari bahagia Katsuki Yuri dan Victor Nikiforov! Don't like, don't read.


**Everything**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI~~~**

 **Disclaimer: Bertahun-tahun saya menjadi fangirl, saya berharap anime-anime itu milik saya, tapi kali ini saya bersyukur bahwa Yuri on Ice milik Mitsuro Kubo-sensei. What a damn epic...!**

 **Warning: FanFic ini mengandung gula atau sepertinya just a cherry on top because this whole fandom is just too much sugar I cannot...!, penuh typo dan alur GaJe. Author belum bisa move on dari UAS Bahasa Indonesia yang isinya hanya materi dan gak ada bacaan.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi TAPI SAYA BISA BERHARAP INI KENYATAAN KAAANN WHUAHAHAHA.**

~~oo00oo~~

Iris cokelatnya menatap langsung pada cermin. Menampakkan bayangan dirinya. Dengan jas putih dan kemeja hitam didalamnya, lengkap dengan dasi berwarna putih. Rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang, seperti penampilannya yang memukai di atas es. Pesona yang sudah diketahui di seluruh dunia.

Tapi sekarang, pesona itu ditunjukannya hanya untuk satu orang.

"Yuri~ kau sudah siap?"

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Ditariknya napas panjang, lalu diembuskannya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Disana, Phichit, sahabatnya sudah menunggu dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Ayo."

Hari ini, adalah hari bahagia untuk Katsuki Yuri.

~~oo00oo~~

Langkahnya nampak gemetaran, tapi terus melangkah dengan yakin. Perlahan mendekati altar, dimana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu disana.

Sosok yang menjadi idolanya, pelatihnya, tunangannya, calon suaminya, segalanya.

Victor Nikiforov.

Akhirnya, Yuuri pun sampai di altar. Tangannya yang digenggam Phichit diserahkannya ke dalam genggaman Victor. Victor menyambutnya dengan senang hati, tak lupa senyuman tulus dan tatapannya yang dalam. Semua orang yang hadir ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ah, ralat. Otabek hanya berwajah datar sedangkan Yurio mendecih pelan.

Victor menggenggam erat tangan Yuri. Yuri pun membalas genggamannya.

Dia tahu. Victor tahu. Yuri sangat gugup sekarang. Tapi Victor bisa melihat sorot matanya yang begitu yakin.

Victor jelas tidak mau kalah semangat di hari bahagia mereka.

"Apa kau, Katsuki Yuri, menerima pria ini sebagai pasanganmu?"

Tarikan napas, dan embusan perlahan.

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

"Dan apakah kau, Victor Nikiforov, menerima pria ini sebagai pasanganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Victor menatap Yuri. Yuri menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum. Wajah mereka saling mendekat dan bibir mereka bertaut kembali. Melihat itu, semua orang bertepuk tangan gembira. Pengecualian lagi untuk Yurio.

~~oo00oo~~

"Yuurii~~ _omedetou_ ~~" Phichit berlari menghampirinya sambil menyalami Yuri terus menerus. Disebelahnya ada Yurio yang masih memasang wajah masam, diikuti Leo dan Guang-hong yang memasang senyum padanya.

"Ah...terimakasih, Phichit- _kun_. Terimakasih juga kau mau jadi pendampingku."

"Tidak masalah~~tapi nanti Yuri jadi pendampingku juga ya~" celetuk Phichit.

"Heeh...memang sudah punya calon?" tanya Guang-hong.

"Ng...belum sih. Heheh..."

Di sudut sana, Chris merasa diabaikan. Ya Chris mah apa atuh.

"Cih. Kupikir babi gendut macam kau gak bakalan laku. Rupanya bisa mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan manusia. Victor pula." Decih Yurio.

"Ah, kuanggap itu doamu Yurio. Dan kuharap kau juga bisa menemukan pasangan ya." Balas Yuri.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, aku masih 15 tahun, bodoh! Dan juga aku dan Otabek hanya teman! Gak lebih!" seru Yurio kesal. Yuri hanya mengangguk maklum. Lagian dia tadi gak ada nyinggung Otabek deh. Yah biarkan sajalah.

Akhirnya, Phichit mengobrol bersama Leo dan Guang-Hong. Yurio hanya diam, tak tertarik mendengarkan sampai Otabek menepuk bahunya dan mereka kembali mengobrol seru layaknya sepasang sahabat. Di sisi lain, ia melihat Minako-s _ensei_ , Mari- _neechan_ , serta ibu dan ayahnya berbincang dengan Victor dan Chris. Di sisi lain, ia melihat Sala yang sibuk menenangkan Mickey dan Emil yang sedang ribut sementara Seung Gil yang duduk di sebelah mereka asyik dengan minumannya. Yuri menghela napas. Tahun ini lumayan kacau untuknya. Tapi sekaligus membahagiakan. Rentetan kejadian mulai dari kekalahan tragisnya, Victor yang datang dan tiba-tiba menyatakan akan menjadi pelatihnya, pembuatan program bebas dan program pendek bersama Victor, semuanya menyenangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Bersama Victor, ia serasa dibawa naik roller coaster. Ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan menantinya. Naik ataukah turun tiba-tiba.

Tapi yang jelas, ia bahagia sekarang. Di tatapnya cincin di jemarinya. Tanda ikatan janji sehidup semati yang tak akan terpatahkan. Dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Ditengah pikirannya, mendadak yang Yuri lihat hanya gelap dan sesak. Ia panik. Disingkirkannya 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Jas hitam...kemeja putih...dasi biru donker...

Tunggu, ini bukannya-

"Yuuuriiii~~~"

Sosok tubuh besar mendadak memeluknya. Yuri nyaris mati kaget. Kini ia sedang dipeluk oleh Victor...yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Atasannya sudah dilepas, sementara celana dan...euh...celana dalamnya melorot hingga menampilkan pinggang dan-oke jangan dibahas.

"V-V-V-Victor! Kau mabuk lagi?! Apa yang kau lakukaaann!" jerit Yuri. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian saat sebelum kejuaraan China.

"Heeeh...aku tak boleh memeluk istriku sendiriii...?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang mabuk. Yuri makin gelagapan. Dilihatnya Chris memasang wajah tak bersalah. _For God's sake_ , nampaknya Yuri tak bisa tenang meski di hari pernikahannya.

"Ayolah Yuriii...kita skating bersamaaa..." ujar Victor sambil menciumi leher Yuri.

"Eeeh... _Cho_ -Victor!"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua jatuh saling bertimpa-timpaan. Victor melepas baju Yuri satu persatu sambil menciuminya sementara Yuri gelagapan, berusaha menyadarkan Victor. Para tamu undangan? Eeeng...ada yang shock, ada yang berwajah datar, ada yang entah kenapa tertawa, ada yang _nosebleed_ di tempat, bahkan Phichit sudah memfoto adegan hot R18 Victuuri live tersebut dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk di post di instagram dan membahagiakan shipper Victuuri di seluruh dunia-oke, saya menghancurkan dinding ke-empat.

"Aku tau mereka sudah resmi, tapi bukannya mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan itu disini?" tanya Otabek pada Yurio yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Sinar mentari pagi memaksa masung melalui celah sempit kain gorden di ruangan tersebut, membuat pria berambut abu-abu itu membuka iris _aquamarine_ nya. Tubuhnya tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun dan begitupula orang yang masih tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Victor mengelus pelan surai kehitaman Yuri, tak mau membangunkannya.

Jujur, ia tak ingat ada apa semalam. Yang jelas, ia mengajak Chris dan ayah iparnya minum, dan...entahlah. Tapi melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, ia setidaknya punya bayangan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Yah, udah resmi ini kan.

Ditatapnya wajah polos Yuri yang tertidur. Ia ingat sekali ketika Yuri tak bisa tidur menjelang program bebasnya di kejuaraan Cina. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Yuri menangis. Dan ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Muridnya, orang terkasihnya, istrinya,

Segalanya.

Dikecupnya kening Yuri dengan lembut. Membuatnya agak terganggu, tapi masih melanjutkan tidur. Victor terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih_

.

.

.

 **~~~END~~~**

...ABAL BANGET! BELUM PERNAH SAYA BIKIN FICT SE-FAIL INI!

Jadi, setelah saya menonton YoI episode 10 hari kamis, saya mendadak dapat ide ketika adegan Phichit menggembar-gemborkan pernikahan Victuuri ke dunia-oke itu lebay karena dia teriak di restoran, jadi yang tahu cuma pengunjung dan mereka yang duduk semeja dengan Victuuri. Hm? Sepertinya saya lupa seseorang yang juga ada bersama mereka. Lupakanlah~

(JJ: Jangan kacangin gue woi!)

Karena dapet inspirasinya hari Kamis, dimana hari Jum'atnya saya ulangan akhir semester, saya baru bisa pubblish ini sekarang. Dan maaf kalau judulnya maksa. Saya kurang ahli dalam menentukan judul (tadi saya mau ngasih judul Eros, tapi-)

Eniwei, cerita ini hanya fiksi. Tapi saya sungguh berharap Victuuri nikah beneran. JADI BOLEH KAN SAYA BERHARAP ADEGAN-ADEGAN DI ATAS ITU TERJADI?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!

Jadi pasangannya disini, Victuuri jelas, LeoGuang-hong (mereka unyuuu!), Phichit...ng...saya masih dilema pasangin dia sama Chris atau sama Seung-gil. Dan OtaRio~~baru satu episode muncul dan saya langsung fall in love at the first sight sama mereka. Otabek itu kayak pangeran bersepeda motor karena pangeran berkuda putih adanya _mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_ #WIBULO

Intinya, review plz~~


End file.
